Let's Hike Again!
by mochi and bunnies
Summary: Sequel to Hospital Craze. How bad can the new hiking trip be? The penguin vs. bench war isn't over! Burn's going to 'resurrect' his 'tulip? Toramaru and Aphrodi are acting weird...AND THERE'S THE GOUENJI SIBLINGS VS. THE PENGUIN SIBLINGS WAR NOW? ! LAST CHAPTER IS UP NOW!
1. Prologue

**A/N: ...I have to...write sequel...Hospital Craze...if anyone could remember that story...==" and apology...for...bad...HUMOR! OAO SQUEEEE!**

**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Let's start...*sweatdrops even more***

* * *

"Bye Mom! See you in a five days!" Endou exclaimed as he bid farewell to his mother. Yes, it has been a week since they were in that hospital...those two weeks in staying there was enough to make everyone go crazy and wild. So Kudou decided that they go on another hiking trip to let them 'relieve from their stress' and 'calm down'...and if that works, Endou would kiss the ground.

Walking a fast pace to school, he passed by the soccer field where Raimon would usually practice and Sun Garden, where he picked up Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo, Suzuno and Saginuma. Hitomiko waved to them good luck and have fun, and they waved back.

"Yeah, I hope we do..." Hiroto murmured.

When they reached the school, the six saw that everyone was already there...and oddly, Gouenji was bringing Yuuka with him, allowing Endou to ask the platinum blonde why he's bringing her along.

"Oh, that's because Otou-san is going to a business trip and Fuku-san needs to attend a family reunion with her family. I can't possible leave her all alone at home, right?" Gouenji pointed out as he patted his sister's head. He was right though...

"Yeah, you're right..." Endou mumbled as he walked away to the group. He noticed that Sakuma was shouting something, and he turned to him to see Fudou...

"Fudou Akio, why are you BRINGING A BENCH TO THE TRIP? !" Sakuma asked Fudou in an angered voice.

Fudou pouted and glanced at Sakuma's bag, "Oh yeah? Why are you bringing PENGUIN PLUSHIES TO THE TRIP? !"

"B-Because I want to, OKAY? !" Sakuma bursted out.

Kidou sweatdropped at the scene, but he was even more shocked when he saw Toramaru and Aphrodi...come in to the scene...wearing MATCHING, leather, blue jackets with a white polo shirt inside, denim pants, and blue and white sneakers. Toramaru, oddly, was wearing a dark blue cap and Aphrodi had his hair tied to a low ponytail. Also, they were wearing sunglasses...everyone stared at them in surprise.

"T-Toramaru...?" Gouenji asked in a surprised tone, "Is...that you?"

Toramaru gave Gouenji a huge grin, "Of course it's me! I learned from Aphrodi-senpai that we have to always be in style, so I picked out these clothes for the trip! What do you think?"

Aphrodi nudged the platinum blonde, "You know, Toramaru's not bad when it comes to style!"

All Gouenji could do, is nod and watch the two talk about their 'interests', leaving him to watch in misery at what Aphrodi had done to Toramaru. And at that moment, Kudou arrived with Fuyuka by his side, holding a clipboard with everyone's names in it. Then he ordered them to enter the caravan so they can go to their destination as early as they can.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"So Kidou? Got any plans on the camping trip?" Midorikawa asked the strategist who sat in front of him. Kidou's goggles shone from the sun and gave him a smile.

"Of course, I'm going to spend time with Haruna! And I also heard that Kudou is going to create some games so...maybe me and Haruna can join them!"

Before Kidou could say more, Gouenji, who sat in front of him, came into the conversation, "Oh really Kidou? Me and my sister are joining those games TOO! Me and Yuuka are going to win, right Yuuka?"

Yuuka nodded, "Of course! The Gouenji siblings are the best siblings!"

Haruna suddenly came out of her seat and pointed at Yuuka, "No way! Me and Onii-chan are the best, we are going to win!"

"Hey, who here has the ace striker seat, ME! So I think, me and Yuuka are going to WIN!" Gouenji protested.

"Yeah, but are you smart enough to crack the code of the hissatsu tactics of Orpheus?" Kidou asked, "Because I did! Me and Haruna are going to win!"

"NO WAY! ONII-CHAN CAN MAKE BETTER SHOOTS THAN YOU!" Yuuka exclaimed.

"MY ONII-CHAN IS...SMARTER THAN GOUENJI-SAN!" Haruna shouted out.

"I AM THE ACE STRIKER, SO CLEARLY, I AM THE BEST AND ME AND YUUKA ARE GOING TO WIN!" Gouenji proclaimed.

"OH YEAH, I CAN GET PAST MANY HISSATSU TACTICS AND STRATEGIES!" Kidou pointed out.

Midorikawa just sweatdropped at them and tried to not get involved in the conversation. But then, Kidou grabbed Midorikawa's collar, "Okay, if WE can't say who is the best, maybe MIDORIKAWA CAN!"

The four stared at the greenette while Midorikawa gulped and started to sweat in fear.

_God, why me?, _He asked in his head.

"Um...maybe, you can...compete...in the competitions so...you know...we can see...who's the best! Yeah!" Midorikawa suggested.

...

...

...

...

"Hm...not a bad idea!" Kidou pointed out, "But I still think me and Haruna are going to win."

"HUH? ! NO WAY! Me and Yuuka are going to win, you superman wannabe!" Gouenji insulted.

"WHAT? ! TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID FLOWER HEAD!" Kidou screamed as he lunged onto Gouenji and started fighting with him on his chair, leaving everyone who watched to sweatdrop at them.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Meanwhile...Fudou and Sakuma weren't having a fun day. Turns out Fudou needed to let the bench stay on top of the caravan so Kudou can bring...YES, KUDOU LITERALLY ACCEPTED FUDOU'S STUPID REQUEST TO BRING A BENCH! And now, Fudou was bawling on his chair.

"Fudou, stop crying over that stupid bench! Get it over already!" Sakuma exclaimed.

But Fudou just continued his actions, "HOW CAN I? ! WHAT IF A BIRD CAME AND LANDED DOO DOO ON MY BENCH? ! Or maybe, IT GETS TAINTED! MY BENCH! WAH!"

Sakuma just facepalmed and leaned back on his seat...wait, he noticed Fudou smiling oddly and looking down at his seat...wait...

"Sakuma...GET AWAY FROM MY BENCH!" Fudou exclaimed, suddenly pushing Sakuma away from the seat and letting him sit on the other side of the caravan. He watched as Fudou cuddled, kisses and strangely, whispered words on the stupid seat...that seat reminded Fudou a lot about his bench...and Sakuma was so ready to kill him right now.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Burn, please stop complaining about the loss of your 'tulip'..." Suzuno mumbled as he watched Nagumo hold that 'tulip' which Aphrodi cut off when he was in the hospital. The 'tulip' no longer has a purpose...he loved that 'tulip' so much...it was his signature...AND APHRODI HAS TO PAY! ! !

"AFURO TERUMI! ! !" Nagumo screamed in a loud voice, and Aphrodi turned his head to see Nagumo pointing at him, "YOU EVIL GOD WANNABE! I WILL REVIVE AND YOU WILL LOSE ONE DAY! MY TULIP WILL GROW BACK AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

...

...

...

Aphrodi stared at him with a poker face, "Okay...but you do know that it's not easy for it to grow back, right? Could take months!"

Nagumo's eyes twitched and bursted out in anger again, "I-I WILL FIND A WAY TO LET IT GROW BACK, BY THE END OF THE TRIP!"

"Suit yourself!" Aphrodi exclaimed.

And Nagumo sat in his seat again, Suzuno watching him grumble and curse Aphrodi secretly.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Okay, we're here!" Kudou exclaimed as he opened the door of the caravan, showing to the whole group the scenery of the camping site. It was a simple grassland but it was worth a place to enjoy in!

Everyone rushed off to the grass and started running around...even Endou brought a soccer ball for them to play soccer.

_So, how bad can this trip be?_

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha...I apologize for the bad humor but...this is all I can make...and I know, my title is weird XD so anyway...I blame my friend for making me love Fudou x Bench now =="**

**Please review...*makes sparkling eyes and smiles***

**P.S. Should I make this a multi-chapter fic or a three-shot fic?**


	2. Everyone's Gone MAD!

**A/N: I don't know why I'm updating...I don't know WHY..but...I have school in, like, two weeks...oh, no wonder why XD! Anyway~ aside from that, I'm having second thoughts about continuing one of my fics and rewrite it soon...no, not this one...weird, why am I sharing my thoughts here :P so now, disclamer!**

**Disclaimer: ...Is there a need to write a disclaimer for Inazuma Eleven? YES, I DON'T OWN IT! XD**

**Now, we can start this chapter which might be full of crap due to the fact my humor is going downhill by the minute...I think :3**

* * *

As soon as everyone settled their tents...and Fudou placed his bench somewhere...Kudou told everyone that there was a nearby lake where they can swim and an open grassland where they can play soccer. Endou, being the soccer freak he was, ran outside and started playing with the soccer ball that he brought with him, followed by Hiroto and Fubuki shortly. Kidou, Haruna, Sakuma and Fudou decided to go swimming, Nagumo, Suzuno, Saginuma and Aphrodi decided to go strolling and God knows what the others are doing...

"So Onii-chan, what are we going to do after this?" Haruna asked as she dipped her feet in the lake, wearing a navy blue swimsuit with stripe patterns. Kidou, on the other hand, wore red trunks that had a black line at the side. The goggle-wearing boy was already in the pool, relaxing as he felt water soothe him.

"Hmm...maybe, we're going to go help Fuyuka and Aki cook for us! And besides, we have to prove that we're better than those Gou-"

Kidou stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Fudou in the water, the mohawk boy wearing purple trunks. He was busy with something, specifically his BENCH, where he had PURPOSELY brought it with him in the lake and was now, holding to it while letting the bench 'float' on the water.

"There Bench~you're really getting the hang of swimming, ne?" Fudou exclaimed as he was walking on the water, guiding his bench around.

Kidou could only stare at Fudou while Haruna giggled softly. Seriously, Fudou was, like, TEACHING HIS BENCH HOW TO SWIM? ! And Kidou, along with Haruna, was there to witness it all! Sakuma, on the other hand, laughed at Fudou heartily, clutching on to his stomach. The eyepatch-wearing kid wore blue trunks with penguin patterns on it...typical.

"F-FUDOU? ! HAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! ! !" Sakuma shouted out to him.

Fudou heard Sakuma's laughter and turned to him, giving Sakuma a deadly glare...too bad Sakuma didn't notice him. And it was too late for Sakuma to realize that Fudou had plunged on him and into the water, cat-fighting with him in the process...leaving, Kidou and Haruna to watch them in amusement...

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Aphrodi had his eyes averted to the 'murderous' scene of Fudou and Sakuma, and noticing that the bench was sinking at every passing second Fudou hurt the poor eyepatch-wearing kid. Looking up at the shining sun for a millisecond, he then turned around to see Saginuma, Suzuno and Nagumo walking through the grassland that was open to them, and Nagumo...ranting and cursing at Aphrodi again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE TO WALK WITH THAT GOD WANNABE AGAIN! HE'S THE REASON WHY I HATE MYSELF NOW!" Nagumo screamed as he kicked the ground, like he was trying to do his Atomic Flare again.

"C'mon Burn, it's not that bad..." Saginuma reassured to him, but Nagumo just kept screaming and cursing Aphrodi's name like it was a curse from Kami-sama himself. Suzuno could only sigh and look back at the blonde who tried to keep his distance from the former tulip-headed boy.

Then Nagumo suddenly stopped walking, cursing or whatever he was doing, making the former Epsilon captain confused at him. Slowly, Nagumo pointed his finger to what was in front of him...and Saginuma, Suzuno and Aphrodi's eyes followed the direction of his finger, to where he was pointing...oh no...

"A...A...A TULIP PARADISE! ! !" Nagumo shouted in joy as he jumped up and dove into the field filled with tulips...yes, those flowers. Every once in a while, he would jump up, shout happily and dive back down. He would shower the tulip flowers around him, and screamed, "I AM IN HEAVEN! ! !"

...And Suzuno, Saginuma and Aphrodi would just sweatdrop at him and pretend that they never knew him...

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Midorikawa was having the WORST day of his WHOLE life! First, his friends avoid him, second, HE'S STUCK WITH THE MANAGERS! Due to the fact he doesn't want to play soccer, can't swim and is afraid of Nagumo's ranting, and third, he has to do a task for Yuuka...in relation, to her brother.

Apparently, Gouenji won't leave his tent for some odd reason and Yuuka was kicked out of the tent. She tried asking the managers but they were busy setting up the campfire and the food, leaving Midorikawa to do the job for her.

"Yuuka, do I really have to do this?" Midorikawa asked, holding a baseball bat JUST in case something bad might happen.

"Yeah! Onii-chan won't let me get my swimsuit and he won't let me in! Please get him out, PWEASE? !" she asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Midorikawa rolled his eyes, "Fine...but just this once..."

"Yay!" Yuuka cheered, and she stepped out of the way so that he can barge into the tent.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

And before he thought of anything else, he barged into Gouenji's tent...and right on time for everyone to see him do so...

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Midorikawa?" Hiroto asked as he slowly walked to the tent.

Everyone watched as Hiroto lowered down to the tent's entrance, letting himself peep on what's inside...but before he could even do so, a flash of green appeared on his eye. nd the red head fell to the ground, with Midorikawa sitting on him...literally...

"S-Sorry Hiroto!" Midorikawa apologized as he stretched out his hand to let Hiroto get up.

And that was when the unexpected happened, a broom suddenly appeared outside the tent, hitting Midorikawa and causing him to fall on the grass next to Hiroto...and everyone watched as Gouenji suddenly jumped out of the tent.

"G-Gouenji...?" Endou asked him.

"Midorikawa, DON'T DISTURB ME AGAIN! ! !" Gouenji yelled as he settled down his broom.

Endou noticed that Gouenji's hair was a mess and his face was somehow, covered in some sort of brown-ish dirt that somehow, looked like chocolate, leaving the brunette to wonder why he was like that. Before he could even ask, he heard the managers call out to them.

"Everyone, it's dinner time!"

And at the word of dinner, everyone rushed to the campfire to eat their supper...

* * *

**A/N: Aiyeeeee! ! ! My head is slowly running out of humor ideas Q.Q I need some help soon...so anyway, you guys can guess what Gouenji was doing...and Burn and Fudou going crazy, I know but it's all in the story~ oh, and I plan to make this multi-chapter! :DDD**

**Please review everyone! I appreciate reviews~ X3**


	3. Complications of the Pshycopaths

**A/N: I have no school, a long weekend, my laptop and free internet again so...me will be derping with my..well, laptop and updating this story while I actually wrote half of this chapter in school XDDD so yeah...oh, and I'm depressed...**

**Random people: Whyyyyy?**

***glares at them* BECAUSE...well, announcement at the last chapter =w="**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven will NEVER, EVER, BE MINE...unless, Level-5 hands it to moi! X3**

**Okay, let's start this!**

* * *

It's been two days ever since they were staying in the camp site...TWO. DAYS...and everyone, EVERYONE...is going CRAZIER AND CRAZIER, by the minute! How you ask? Well, it all started at lunch time after the second day has passed. Everyone had to sit on the grass since they didn't have any available table aside from the one used for cooking and the fact that Kudou wouldn't let them eat in their tents.

"Thanks for the food!" everyone said.

The food that was handed out to them was so mouth-watering and tasty-looking, that everyone started drooling at the sight. So, they all grabbed their chopsticks and took a piece of each of the food, some even FIGHTING to get one.

And out of nowhere...

"FOOD FIGHT! ! !" the group heard two voices shriek out. And at that moment, someone threw a pie at Saginuma's face, some of the contents of the pie smoosh his face. When the older boy removed the pie plate from his face, steam poured out of his ears...he was MAD!

"OH IT'S SO ON!" he shouted, throwing a pie at Suzuno's face. Suzuno started to rage and threw his sushi at Endou's face. The process started to repeat as one after the other, everyone threw FOOD AT EVERYONE! The only one who wasn't concerned of the food fight, was Kidou.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kidou couldn't concentrate, REALLY! He had to dodge ALL the pies, sushis, tofu and miso soup that was flying in the air. It was like in that one movie he saw where food fell from the sky. He found it amazing and creepy at the same time!

_Like, SERIOUSLY? ! If Endou AND Hiroto didn't shout out 'FOOD FIGHT!', none of this would happen...AND THEY WEREN'T EVEN THE TYPE TO BE INVOLVED IN SUCH ACTIVITIES! ! !, _Kidou thought as he finally got away from the war area.

That was when he noticed Fudou...alone...sitting on his bench...and eating...

"...I hope this isn't my destiny..." he murmured as he walked to him and when he was at a near distance from him, he coughed, "Ahem..Fudou, can I eat here with you?" the strategist asked.

The moment Fudou heard those words, he looked at Kidou and gave him a deadly glare...with a dark aura surrounding him.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL LET YOU HAVE MY BENCH, GOGGLE BOY? ! I THINK YOU'RE PLOTTING TO GET HERE FROM ME AND HAVE HER ALL TO YOURSELF, HUH? !" he raged.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT? ! THAT IS PREPOSTEROUS, FUDOU AKIO! ! ! AND LET ME EAT HERE NOW! ! !"

And all of a sudden, Kidou LITERALLY threw the BENCH UPWARDS, with a flying Fudou TOO!

"AHHH! ! !" Fudou screamed, and after that, he fell to the ground, "...Ow..."

He should be lucky that the bench landed three meters away from him and not ON HIM...

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Everyone stared in awe at Kidou's rage, his attack and Fudou's reaction...they were all amazed...and mohawk boy's rival, Sakuma? Well...

"HAHAHAHAHA! ! ! F-FUDOU, YOU BENCH LOVER! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH KIDOU! WOOHOO! ! !"

The whole group watched as Sakuma started prance around Fudou with a silly grin on his face, followed by what seemed to be a pink-fairy-like aura appearing around him. Everyone just snickered at him...others facepalmed.

"Sakuma...Fudou...Kidou..." Aphrodi muttered under his breath. The boy beside him, Toramaru, patted the back of the god boy, helping him to calm down and relax for a little while.

Just when Aphrodi was starting to relax, Nagumo JUMPED at him and SCARING THEM!...Both Aphrodi and Toramaru!

"AHH! BURN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? !"

That was when he noticed something from Nagumo...VERY DIFFERENT! He saw, and gasped, at what Nagumo had on his head...TULIPS! HE. WAS. WEARING. A. FREAKING. TULIP. CROWN! And Aphrodi swore, HE SAW FAIRIES PRANCING ON NAGUMO'S HEAD! It was like...like..AN APOCOLYPSE IS COMING! ! !

"N-N-N...Nagumo...?" Aphrodi asked the tulip-headed boy. The said boy turned to Aphrodi and gave him a wide grin.

"APHRODI!~ I NEVER FELT SO HAPPY! ! !~~ THANKS FOR SHOWING ME MY TULIP PARADISE, WEEEE!~~~" Nagumo squeed.

Before Aphrodi could stop him, Nagumo started to skip away to the tulip flower field which he found two days ago. Both Aphrodi and Toramaru stared at Nagumo with a shocked face...this...THIS...they can't even explain Nagumo's current situation now...it was just...just...too horrible...

"Toramaru...?" Aphrodi asked.

"Y-Yeah, Aphrodi-san?" the younger boy asked.

"Nagumo...Nagumo...he...HE'S...ahaha..."

Before he could say it, Aphrodi fainted on the spot, traumatized and shocked from all the current events happening. Sakuma and Fudou's war, Nagumo's new tulip obsession, it was all too much for the poor boy. Toramaru started to panic and he ran away to find a towel to help Aphrodi.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Onii-chan?"

"..."

"Onii-chan, please talk me!"

"..."

"Onii-cha, please! You've been avoiding me for the past few days, hiding in your tent! Please, at least talk to me for once!"

*too busy cause he's eating* "..."

...

...

...

"ONII-CHA-"

Gouenji stood up from his seat, "I'M DONE EATING! ! !"

And Yuuka watched as Gouenji ran back to his tent quickly. She started to worry about him though. For the past few days, he's been locking himself up in his own tent, only going out to play soccer with Endou, take a bath or even eat food. She also noticed that he's having eyebags, his hair was getting more messier each day, and his clothes were getting ruffled up. It was like he didn't get any sleep in the past few days.

"Onii-chan...w-why...?" Yuuka murmured.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks and Midorikawa, her seat mate and only play mate, noticed this and patted the girl's shoulder. He took her in his arms and hugged her, letting the young girl cry freely on his shoulder.

"M-M...MIDORIKAWA-SAN, WHAT IF ONII-CHAN HATES ME? !" she cried out.

Midorikawa patted her head and smiled, "Hey, don't think that! I'm pretty cure he has a good reason why he's avoiding you!"

Yuuka cried even more and started to tear up harder, "B-BUT...HE PROMISED THAT WE WILL SPEND TIME TOGETHER!"

Midorikawa just sighed and settled her down on the grass, giving her another warm smile, "Hey...would you like me to talk to him?" he asked.

"Y-Yes..." Yuuka said as she sniffed.

Midorikawa nodded and stood up. He took small steps to Gouenji's tent and when he opened it, he saw that the room was messy...and...Gouenji was gone...

"WH-WHAT? ! This...that's not possible! H-He was here an-"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed that a small bag that was at edge of the tent. Slowly, he walked to it, picked it up and checked the contents...he found a box...

"It's...It's...a-"

* * *

**A/N: I'm such a crazy person to put such a cliffhanger at this chapter, but that's that! Sorry if the humor was bad...*walks to an emo corner*...**

**So anyway, an announcement...er...I'M ON HIATUS! And yeah, that's my announcement XD!**

**Rant time, I had a bad month..my fail ID pic, strict parents, traumatizing se*censored*al videos shown in my school, the only otaku in school, you get my point, right? ! ==" I should stop...**

**Please review! It helps me motivate my stories more and such~**

**P.S. I said this before in my newly made oneshot so...I made a poll...please vote, and yeah...most of the choices have my OTPs, others are just your choice..**


	4. Searching and Searching and Searching

**A/N: HAHAHAHA! ! ! ! OMG, I AM SO AWESOME YAY! ! ! X3 ..LOL, I'm sorry~ I'm just so hyper now...cause of SCHOOL! X3 I know, it's weird XD but...I finally got a friend (...er...I think this person knows who she is XD) who likes IE TTwTT and drew a lot~ and..and...I got nothing XD**

**Disclaimer: ..I own no Inazuma Eleven...**

* * *

After Midorikawa discovered IT, he quickly ran outside and surprising, he saw that it was drizzling. Everyone who was in the grass looked up at the dark, grey sky, to feel small rain droplets fall on their faces. Fudou stood up from the ground, and limped to his tent. Everyone else who was there did the same.

Midorikawa gulped and went back to his tent, who was also occupied by his friend, Hiroto. In his hand, was IT. The red head saw IT and concerned, he asked Midorikawa what it was.

Midorikawa's eyes widened, "W-Well...it's a-"

"AHHH! ! !"

A scream was heard, causing the two boys to jump up in fright. It was then followed by two thunder claps and then, silence took over.

...

...

...

Midorikawa gulped, "W-What was...that?"

Hiroto shook his head, "I don't know...but do you wanna find out?"

Midorikawa nodded and together, they grabbed their rain coats, which they packed with them during the trip, and set outside to walk through the rain.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Fudou was mad, REAL MAD. Why? SAKUMA. JIROU! Him? CAUSE HE IS A PAIN IN THE BEHIND! Apparently, Sakuma PLEADED Fudou to go with him and explore in the forest...AND IT WAS RAINING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

AND I THOUGHT WE WERE FIGHTING OF BENCHES VERSUS PENGUINS? !, the mohawk boy thought.

And now, he heard Sakuma complaining and whining, cause they were lost.

"Fudou, WE'RE LOST!" Sakuma shouted to him, tears rolling down his eyes

Fudou rolled his eyes in annoyance at the boy, "Seriously Sakuma?"

The boy nodded, "YE-oh hey, SQUIRRELS!"

Fudou watched with that weird expression on his face as the eyepatch-wearing kid SKIPPED to the tree that was in front of them and his eyes twitched as Sakuma TOOK a squirrel at his hand, PATTED it's head, and SHOVED it to Fudou's face!

"Isn't it cute Fudou?~" Sakuma asked Fudou in a sing-song tone.

Fudou twitched his eyes as he stared at those squirrel's big, black eyes. It started to creep him out, a LOT! Fudou gulped and gave the squirrel a sheepish smile.

"H-H...Hi..."

And as he raised his hand to wave at it, the squirrel suddenly JUMPED on Fudou's face and attacked it.

"AHHH! ! ! GET OFF ME YOU NUTJOB PIECE OF FUR!" he cursed.

Sakuma's eyes widened in horror and tried to get the furry creature off Fudou Akio. Little did he know that they were both in for a big surprise when they look back...cause squirrels are EVERYWHERE.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Ugh, where the hell are we?" Endou asked to himself as he past through all the trees and the branches that were blocking his way. He was followed by Kidou and the two girls, Haruna and Yuuka (Yuuka was being carried by Haruna).

In their situation, the four of them were looking for Gouenji, who had mysteriously disappeared from his tent according to Yuuka. Now, they were trekking on a long trail, filled with mud and soil that were staining their shoes.

When Endou got past from another branch for the hundreth time, he stopped walking.

"Endou, Endou? What did you see?" Kidou asked his friend.

Haruna and Yuuka both looked at Endou with a concern look on their faces. Then Endou raised one finger and pointed to what was in front of him...a river that looked like it came from the rapids, and a boat.

"Guys...I THINK I KNOW WHERE HE WENT!" he shouted.

There, he took the boat, let Haruna, Yuuka, Kidou in, pushed it to the water, and quickly climbed on it. The boat floated on the river...and it started to speed up quickly.

"E-ENDOU, IS THIS SAFE? !" the trio (minus Endou) asked in a panicking tone.

"..I G-GUESS! ! !" he shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" The all screamed as the waters took them to the ride of their life.

* * *

**A/N: ... *goes to emo corner and makes circles* ...I can't make good humor anymore TT^TT my humor's gone bad and I'm running out of ideas, my school friends who barely know IE are annoying me and...yeah...sorry for this short chapter but I'm losing inspiration...**

**P-Please review, they are HIGHLY appreciated~...=="**


	5. Insanity, it's EVERYWHERE!

**A/N: …It's been a while since I updated this~ :3 cause I was kinda busy with school and all that! And I hate the fact that I am always alone these days ;A;**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven obviously belongs to Level -5**

**It's 11:45 PM now and I should sleep…well, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.**

* * *

Midorikawa and Hiroto walked on the muddy ground, with their raincoats on and flashlights gripped on their hands. It was already at 12 AM midnight and they were supposed to be asleep. But no, they had to look for everyone else, letting Nagumo, Aphrodi, Suzuno and Saginuma alone in the camp. Midorikawa was clinging on to Hiroto, since he was afraid of the dark.

Hiroto didn't mind the young greenette, he was too busy trying to look for the source of the scream. It did scare the daylights out of the both of them and…they wanted to make sure that the person who screamed is alright. So now, they were somewhere in the forest, trying to look for that person. And suddenly—

"HELP! ! ! ! SOMEBODY HELP ME! ! ! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" a scream was heard, and both boys stopped walking to see, right in front of them, the person who screamed. It was Sakuma Jirou, and he looked…AWFUL. He was bruised and there were various bite marks around him.

To Hiroto's surprise, he found himself to become a 'human shield' for Sakuma. The said boy quivered and Midorikawa asked him what was bothering him.

"T…THAT…" Sakuma said, pointing to the dark path from where he came from. And as if on cue, someone else ran to them. It was Fudou this time, and he was in the same condition.

"RUN GUYS, OR THE SQUIRRELS WILL CATCH YOU! ! !" Fudou shouted.

Hiroto and Midorikawa looked at each other, confused, "…Squirrels…?"

Suddenly, Midorikawa noticed that the path where Fudou and Sakuma came from was turning to a brown-ish color…and it was moving towards them…Hiroto and Midorikawa widened their eyes when they saw what was in front of them. Deadly yet beady eyes stared at the four…

"...HOLY—"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

…

…

…

"Endou…"

"Zzzzz…"

"Endou…"

"Zzzzz…"

"Haruna, Endou wouldn—"

"ENDOU-SAN, WAKE UP! ! !"

And Endou woke up with a start, looking at Kidou, Haruna and Yuuka with a startled look. He started to wonder where he is, what time is it, and where the FREAKING HELL IS GOUENJI SHUUYA WHO CALLS HIMSELF A FLAME STRIKER!

"Uh…we're in the forest and we're all wet because of your 'joy ride', its midnight and I DON'T KNOW!" Kidou shouted at him.

Apparently, what happened was that Endou got a little 'overboard' with his 'joy ride' that he ended up letting their boat crash and let almost everyone drown. Thankfully, Kidou and Haruna knew how to swim so they both saved everyone in a jiffy. Endou was unconscious and Yuuka was crying when they were saved.

"O-Oh…" Endou stuttered, standing up and massaging his head. Now that their boat was destroyed, they'd have to look for the flame striker in the forest. He decided that they should both split up into pairs. Haruna with Yuuka and Kidou with Endou.

A little later…

"So Endou, are we lost?"

"Kidou, we're not lost…we just need directions!"

Kidou rolled his eyes at him as Endou moved aside the branches that were in the way. He knew that they were lost, there was no doubt about it…he should have been the one in charge.

"Hey Endou?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…what do you think Gouenji would be doing now?"

"I don't know, maybe frolicking around like some idiot or…PLAYING SOCCER! ! !"

Endou grinned at his statement and Kidou face palmed…cause, like seriously, play soccer in the forest? That seemed a little impossible…for Kidou anyway. Suddenly, before they could move forward, they both heard a scream…from a very…known voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !"

Both boys kept quiet as the sound resounded to them. They didn't say a word…and then…Kidou lost it.

"HARUNA! ! !"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

In the camp, the managers have already fallen asleep in their tents, unaware that most of the boys were already gone from the camp. The only ones who were left to take care of the camp, was Nagumo, Suzuno, Aphrodi and a sleeping Saginuma.

"Great…JUST. GREAT! I AM LEFT ALONE WITH THIS STUPID TULIP HEAD!" Aphrodi exclaimed.

"Aphrodi…please don't be mad at Nagumo for this…it's…weird…" Suzuno muttered.

But Aphrodi just avoided Suzuno's comment and was glaring at the somehow carefree Nagumo. He was making a tulip crown…YEAH, YOU HEARD ME, A TULIP CROWN! Aphrodi was starting to turn CRAZY cause of the stupid tulip loving boy. Then suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Hehehehe…" he said, smirking evilly.

Suzuno noticed Aphrodi's smirk and started to worry.

"Aphro…di?"

Then Aphrodi was having cat eyes for Nagumo, his smirk turning even wider. An idea just popped into his head…a FREAKING. GOOD. IDEA.

* * *

**A/N: ...11:46 AM...wow, 12 hours and one minutes...I didn't sleep...**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIROTO, MIDORIKAWA, SAKUMA AND FUDOU, IS HARUNA AND YUUKA ALRIGHT, WILL THEY BE ABLE TO FIND GOUENJI, AND WHAT IS APHRODI'S EVIL PLAN FOR NAGUMO? ! ALL WILL UNFOLD IN THE NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER OF LET'S HIKE AGAIN!**

**Review, guys! X3**


	6. Chaotic Ends

**A/N: WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF LHA, GUYS! Thanks for al the support you gave~ I appreciate it! :3 Soooo, yeah~ all questions that you asked will be answered here! NOW ON WITH THE STORY! BAZAM! XD**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven...will...never be mine...**

* * *

Suzuno was worried about his companions. Firstly, Nagumo is going insane over TULIPS! Second, Aphrodi is going insane over PLOTTING REVENGE ON NAGUMO. And third, Saginuma is going insane over...NOTHING! He's just lying down on his sleeping bag, probably dreaming about rainbows and sunshine!

He watched as Aphrodi grabbed a knife from out of nowhere—this caused for the former Diamond Dust captain to jump in fright—and walk behind Nagumo. The former Prominence captain was busy smelling all the tulips he collected. And without any warning, Aphrodi pulled Nagumo's hair and yanked it painfully.

"WAHHHH! ! ! APHRODI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !" Nagumo wailed out his question, crying out in pain.

The blonde-haired boy just smiled gleefully, aiming his knife at the tulip-haired boy's hair.

"Oh Nagumo~ I'm just giving you a taste of YOUR OWN MEDICINE!~" Aphrodi screamed.

And instantly, Nagumo began to panic. Suzuno tried to pull away Aphrodi but said boy pushed him down to the ground. The boy laughed insanely And just when Aphrodi was about to do his 'thing', he heard screaming coming from the outside.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"SOMEONE TRY AND TAME THE BEAST! ! !"

"BENCH SAVE MEEEEEE! ! !~~~

Everyone inside the tent paused momentarily, hearing various screams for help and what not. Suzuno finally gathered up his courage and stood up to check out what was out there.

"I wonder what happened..." Suzuno whispered under his breath.

And when he went out, the first thing he saw was Fudou. And he can't believe his eyes...why? Because, Fudou is using his BENCH to FEND OFF THE BEAST—wait, those are squirrels...—Suzuno can't...he can't even—

"OI, YOU IDIOT! STOP DOING THAT TO YOUR BENCH OR SOMEONE MIGHT GET HURT!" Suzuno heard someone shout.

He turned to the direction of the voice and saw that it was Hiroto calling out to him, holding a baseball bat in one hand. The former Genesis captain was with Midorikawa and Sakuma, the green-haired boy holding a stick and the eyepatch-wearing boy holding a hockey stick.

"No way, alien boy! I can handle all these squirrels!" Fudou shouted to him, swinging his bench around.

And without warning, a squirrel lunged on Fudou's face and attacked him, causing the bench lover to scream out in pain. He dropped his bench on the floor and it wasn't soon till his whole body was surrounded by squirrels. They bit him, scratched him and scurried around him. He felt ticklish and at the same time, pain. And out of nowhere, he tripped on a rock and fell on the ground, allowing the squirrels to attack him more.

"HELP MEEEEEEE! ! !"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"HARUNA! ! !"

"Kidou..."

"HARUNAAAAA! ! !"

"Kidou, calm down..."

"HARUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! !"

"...I give up..."

Endou just face palmed while he followed Kidou around the forest. Currently, they were trying to find Haruna and Yuuka ever since they heard the 'scream'. And it caused Kidou to go...crazy...very...VERY...CRAZY.

"HARUNA, WHERE ARE YOU? ! ? !" Kidou shouted again.

Endou just rolled his eyes and covered his ears, not wanting to hear anymore of Kidou looking for his 'precious little sister, Otonashi Haruna'. His head ached badly and he just wanted for this little game of 'Find the Flame Striker' to be all over. And suddenly, he heard the sound of rustling leaves.

Both boys stopped walking and looked around them. The rustling sound came up again and this time, Kidou jumped, starting to run to every bush and see what happened. After a few bushes, he stopped when he saw what was behind a certain bush.

"Kidou...Kidou? KIDOU, YOU OKAY? !" Endou shouted to him, grabbing on to Kidou's shoulder, "Kidou, speak to me—"

And Endou stopped speaking too, shocked at the scene in front of him. And what was the scene? Well...

"O-Onii-chan...?"

"H-Haruna...Yuuka...GOUENJI? !"

Right in front of Kidou's eyes—and Endou's—was Gouenji Shuuya, his face and some parts around him covered in something that was the color 'red, and he seemed to be munching on something'. Yuuka wasn't covered in anything 'red' but Haruna...her mouth was covered with the 'red' stuff.

Kidou just stared at Haruna, then Gouenji, then Haruna again, then Gouenji again! This went on for two minutes, and one thought implanted on his mind...Gouenji—

"YOU STUPID FLAME STRIKER WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARUNA? !" Kidou asked in a dark tone, instantly grabbing Gouenji's collar and shaking him.

"O-Oi, Onii-chan! Stop doing that to Gouenji-san!" Haruna protested.

"GIVE ME A GOOD REASON! I KNOW WHAT HE DID TO YOU AND HE'S GONNA PAY—"

"But Onii-chan, he just gave me bunch of raspberries to eat and some got smeared on my face!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Onii...chan...?"

"..."

"...Endou-san, why isn't Onii-chan speaking to me?"

"..."

"...Guys..."

Kidou and Endou didn't speak for a moment.

"..."

"..."

"...EH? ! RASPBERRIES? !" Kidou and Endou asked in unison, turning around to see the flame striker.

Gouenji just shrugged a little, "What? I like raspberries...ever since Yuuka gave me some, I've been addicted to them..."

Endou and Kidou sweatdropped at the flame striker, while Haruna and Yuuka just sighed. It was time for them to go back, but they'll be surprised on what's happening when they come back...

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

One word to describe everything...CHAOS...PURE CHAOS...

How chaotic you say?

Well, Midorikawa and Sakuma FAINTED.

Hiroto and Suzuno were trying to fend the squirrels away from Fudou.

Fudou is being attacked by squirrels.

The squirrels are attacking Fudou...

And God, who knows what's happening in the tent...

"C'MON SUZUNO, WE HAVE TO STOP THESE SQUIRRELS OR ELSE FUDOU'S GOING TO END UP IN THE HOSPITAL AGAIN!" Hiroto shouted to him.

"YEAH!" Suzuno agreed, using the hockey stick that Sakuma used to move away the squirrels.

And just right on time, Endou and the whole gang that was away in the forest entered the chaotic scene. They paused as they watched Fudou being attacked by rabid squirrels.

"What...the..." they murmured, dumbfounded at what happened...except one person...and that is—

"SQUIRRELS! ! !" Yuuka shouted out in a happy tone, running over to the area where Fudou, the squirrels, Hiroto and Suzuno were.

The squirrels saw Yuuka come at them and almost immediately, they started to run away. And if you can speak in 'squirrel language', this is what they're saying now.

"RUN! RUN OR THE MONSTER SHALL GET US! ! !"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! ! ! AHHHHHH! ! !"

"SQUIRREL GOD, HEAR OUR PRAYERS AND SAVE US! ! !"

And it wasn't soon till all the squirrels left everyone alone. Everyone turned to see Fudou covered in bruises and scratches. Hiroto and Suzuno helped the bench lover get up.

Suddenly, the entrance of the tent opened and Aphrodi came out, with him holding Nagumo's collar on one hand and his knife on the other hanf. But everyone noticed that there was something 'off' about him. And...everyone noticed his hair.

...

...

...

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NAGUMO HARUYA, YOU'RE...BALD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone shouted in unison, falling to the floor and laughing. Nagumo looked at them with an angered expression and looked at Aphrodi with a dark aura.

"YOU'RE...YOU'RE SO GOING TO PAY, AFURO TERUMI! I SWEAR ON MY WORD! ! !" Nagumo shouted to him.

Aphrodi grinned, "Oh, I'm sure you would, baldy head~"

And everyone continued to laugh as he watched Nagumo complain about his 'new hairstyle' and Aphrodi laugh at his 'masterpiece'.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The chairman of the school watched as the Inazuma Caravan came back after the long hiking trip of the whole team with their friends. When it reached its parking spot, one by one, everyone got out of the car. Endou, Gouenji and his little sister, Yuuka, Kidou, Fubuki, Kazemaru and everyone else.

Nagumo got out of the car with a hoodie on, and this confused the chairman. Why was Nagumo wearing a hoodie on? It wasn't cold out, IT WAS FREAKING HOT!

But instead, he shook his head and removed the thought of out of his head.

"Well, seemed like everyone had fun..." he murmured.

But he didn't know what REALLY HAPPENED in the trip! Especially the coach, managers, Fubuki, Kazemaru and all others who weren't involved.

And if you're asking what Midorikawa found, it was a wrapper from a packet of raspberries that Gouenji brought. He decided to give it back to him once he came back.

And so, no one except all those involved in the hiking trip knew what happened. All those involved VOWED to never share the information. But in Nagumo's situation...he will just say that he wanted a hairstyle~

* * *

**A/N: ...Well, that's all I've got...sorry if it was bad ; A ;**

**Gouenji is missing cause he wanted raspberries...**

**Aphrodi's plan was to CUT ALL OF BURN'S HAIR OFF!**

**Fudou...is forever a bench lover!**

**And now, I apologize for not updating this quickly...a lot of stuff got into me...;;;**

**Yukio: Yeah, like Twitter, Tumblr, your friends, school, stress, your report card—**

**Yuu: WHAT...ARE YOU DOING HERE...GET OUT!**

**Yukio: NO! XP**

**Yuu: ...Just review guys...**


End file.
